


muninn

by SkyRose



Series: Ladies Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Prophetic Dreams, how sif narrowly avoided her demise in ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: A week before Hela’s arrival and Odin’s death, Sif had a peculiar dream.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Sif (Marvel)
Series: Ladies Bingo 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564741
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2019





	muninn

**Author's Note:**

> I could not think of anything for this prompt - "the writing on the wall" - so this is the best I could come up with. 
> 
> For ladiesbingo!

Sif knew Asgard was destined for trouble when Loki took over. She immediately knew he was impersonating his father. She had spent a lifetime watching Loki, wary for any trouble he would cause Thor. It became even clearer when  _ Odin _ banished Heimdall.

Sif decided it was best if she played along. Someone responsible needed to watch over Asgard. She made no indication that she knew who really sat on the throne. She didn’t even tell Thor, who was oblivious to it all, distracted by grief, a broken heart, and self-led adventure to track down the infinity stones. If she had told Thor, he would have immediately gone to his  _ father  _ with her concerns.

A week before Hela’s arrival and Odin’s death, Sif had a peculiar dream.

A raven, perhaps one of Odin’s. It soared high, the sky behind its black feathers was bright orange. The raven squawked and suddenly its wing had been pierced. It was a knife, fired by magic, Sif knew. As the raven fell to its presumed death, Sif awoke with a jolt.

Sif did not practice magic, she simply did not have such gifts. Still, she knew her dream was significant. Frigga always told her to listen to her dreams. The queen had an ominous dream a few days before Thor’s coronation, nearly called it off because of it.

Sif remembered searching through the palace halls for Thor one day, happening upon Frigga pacing outside the throne room. Her expression was concerning, Sif heart jumped in fear at the thought of something bad happening while she was idly wandering Asgard. 

“Is everything okay, my queen?” she had asked.

Frigga startled, unaware of Sif’s presence. “Oh. Good morning, Sif. Yes, everything is okay, presently. The future is what troubles me.”

Sif nodded, unsure if she should leave. 

“Will you be honest with me, dear?” Frigga questioned, placing a hand on Sif’s shoulder.

“Of course,” Sif replied without hesitation.

“Do you think Thor is ready to be king?” a worried mother asked.

Sif broke eye contact. She was silent for many long seconds, weighing her answer. The full truth, a sliver of honesty, a complete lie? “Asgard has suffered through worse than a young king,” she said, unsure were the statement fell on the spectrum she had made in her head.

Frigga laughed. “Yes, I do suppose. But… I had a vision last night.”

Sif was curious, but thought it impolite to show it. “I imagine you have a lot of those.”

Frigga shook her head. “Not since I was young. I fear Asgard will face fierce enemies under my son’s rule.”

“We can fight—”

“I saw my son’s death… Loki’s death,” Frigga interrupted. “Perhaps I’m misinterpreting…”

Before Sif could think the better of it, she grabbed Frigga’s hand. “Thor would never let such a thing happen.”

Frigga gave Sif a stern look. “Keep your eyes on Loki.”

Of course, a week later Loki’s plan was set into motion. If Sif had kept to her word, had she never let Loki leave her sight…

Perhaps everything would be different. Perhaps even Frigga would still be alive.

With Frigga on her mind, Sif swiftly packed her belongings and left Asgard, planning to search for Thor. She feared Odin, the real Odin — stashed away on Midgard, Sif learned from a short conversation with Heimdall before he was banished — would soon perish at Loki’s hand.

She stole a ship and set out for Midgard. It would be a long trip in an Asgardian ship — they had little use for space ships thanks to the Bifrost. She could only hope to be quick enough to warn Thor or save Odin herself.

\---

Odin’s death was inevitable, Sif decided. As was fiery Asgard’s fall. 

But had Sif stayed in Asgard, she would have died at Hela’s hands.

Sif did not have visions in her dreams. Perhaps someone had sent it to her. 


End file.
